


Long Distance Caller

by kitewolf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Long Distance Relationships, M/M, Multi, Video Chat, Video Sex, sadly lacking in training montages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitewolf/pseuds/kitewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is incredibly lucky to be training with the only Jedi Master in the universe.<br/>But she's still stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere with only a handful of people. She put her mechanical skills to work. With the right antennae and the satellite in just the right position, she can hold a video call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Caller

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt:  
> "Off training on the island, Rey is allowed little snatches of personal time. And if it's a clear day, you can just about hold a video call back to D'Qar. 
> 
> She, Finn and Poe have some lovely video sex - just, Rey getting off to the boys while they tell her how much they can't wait for her to come be with them, in bed and just to be together. 
> 
> +1 for Rey instructing them and basically directly her own porno."

**bee boo boo**

“-ey? Can you –ar us?”

“Hold on a second. I’ve almost got it.”

There was a brief flash of Rey’s arm and shoulders, the frame of the window she was hanging out of, and the line of antennae wire cutting the screen in half.

Then the view tilted. Her head, the roof, blue sky and a scudding cloud. A distant scream of “Oh, f—colharders!” Green, green, green, black.

 

 

**bee boo boo**

“Poe?”

“Lookin’ good there, padawan.”

“I’m not your padawan. And, _Manichey_ , turn on a light or something. I can’t see anything.”

“That better?”

“Oh, hi there, Finn! Lookin’ good!”

“Poooooe! Turn the light off!”

“Hey, stop laughing, you’re going to wake him up.”

“You’re the one with the volume turned up. Hi, Finn!”

“… Rey? Turn the light off!”

“Can’t!”

“… Come to bed?”

“Can’t. Sorry, Finn.”

 

 

**bee boo boo**

“Glad to see I’m not the only one working out.”

“Rey! You look almost as bad as I feel! I – I mean, not that you look bad, because you actually look pretty great, but just that you look tired –“

“Oh my – Finn, save yourself and shut up.”

“Not tired! Like _bad_ just –“ Finn hid his head in his hands and groaned. “ _Why can’t I stop?_ ”

“No, I get it. You’re struck dumb by my sweat- and dirt-streaked beauty.”

“Dumb is a good way to put it.”

“I guess I just hope we’re as good a sight for sore eyes as you are.”

“Thanks, Finn.” Her smile was obviously strained. “It has been… kind of lonely out here.”

“Really? Are you okay?” Poe asked.

A long pause. Rey looked away from the screen. “I’m fine.”

“Oh, Rey. I would have thought – you grew up so isolated…”

“So I might be used it?”

“No, just. Luke’s there. And BB-8 and Chewbacca, right?”

“I get it.” Finn’s arm took up the screen and when it fell back out of view his concerned face loomed large.” There’s being around people who are friendly and then there’s being around _friends_. I’ve never missed any one from – before, but I miss you every day. And, well, obviously – you know. Sol—you know. _Some_ other people.” He made a strangled noise, the screen shook and backed off and settled so they were both in frame again. Poe was staring at Finn.

“I just mean I miss you too, Rey. We can’t wait for you to come back.” It was Poe’s turn to look away. He nodded to the ground and brought his hand up to his face for a moment.

“…Thanks, guys.” Her voice was thick and muffled. “It’s fine here. I’m fine. But I can’t wait, either.”

 

 

**bee boo boo**

**bee boo boo**

**bee boo boo**

**CONNECTION LOST**

 

 

**bee boo boo**

“Rey! Finn’s out at the range but –“

“LOOK AT THIS!”

“Holy shitting Renthar, where are you!?”

“THERE IS WATER LITERALLY FALLING FROM THE SKY!”

“ _Is that lightning?_ ”

“I HAVEN’T BEEN ABLE TO GET A CONNECTION. IT’S BEEN LIKE THIS FOR _DAYS_.”

“Rey! Go inside!”

Her maniacal laughter whipped around with her hair. “THE ONLY PLACE I COULD GET A SIGNAL IS UP HERE AND THE SATELLITE IS GOING TO PASS IN THREE MINUTES.”

“GO INSIDE!”

The clouds became visible as lightning rolled across them, a churning grey-black abyss illuminated by the roots of pure electricity. Rey had the screen in one hand and was holding it up while she looked skyward, only the top of her head and her wide eyes visible.

“ISN’T THIS GLORIOUS?”

“NO! Can you even hear me?”

She was cackling again.

**POOR CONNECTION**

**VIDEO WILL RESUME WHEN CONNECTION IS RESTORED**

**VIDEO WILL RESUME WHEN CONNECTION IS RESTORED**

**CONNECTION LOST**

 

**bee boo boo**

“Thank the light. I thought you were dead.”

“Don’t be dramatic.”

“You call from the top of a tower during a _hurricane_ and _I’m_ the one being dramatic?”

Rey rolled her eyes. “What’s that behind you?”

Poe grinned, angled the camera to get an overhead view of his workspace. “I’m doing some touchups on my X-Wing. Finn said you were crazy good with this sort of thing. I was hoping you might have some ideas.”

 

 

**bee boo boo**

“You two don’t have to stop for me.”

It was night, on Rey’s island and obviously back on D’Qar, but Luke had only just released her for the night and she’d only expected to be waking Finn and Poe up. But they hadn’t been sleeping.

Poe’s hair was tufted up in all directions and even in the bad lighting Finn’s light sheen of sweat glistened.

“It’s been a week and a half.” Finn sounded like he was scolding her. “Of course we’re not missing out on talking to you.”

There was a noise of agreement. Poe was patting his hair down, face half hidden and bright red.

Rey shifted her legs. “From what I’ve heard you get as little time together as I get alone.”

Finn shrugged and nodded. “We make it work.”

Poe made another strangled noise.

Rey didn’t say anything. The silence stretched, pulling Finn’s brow down and his lips into a slight frown. In a moment he would start asking if she was okay or if the connection was bad.

Rey cleared her throat. “You don’t have to stop for me.”

Finn’s expression immediately cleared. Poe looked as if her words had physically hit him. It turned out to be possible for him to blush harder.

“Rey!” Now it was scolding, although he said it through a grin. Finn’s eyes slipped back to Poe, calculating and conspiratorial.

“What were you guys doing?”

Finn’s smile was the brightest thing on the screen. He was waiting, while Poe shifted uncomfortably. When Poe spoke his voice cracked. “Finn was…” the words dissolved into mumbling.

“What?”

“I don’t think she could hear you.”

Poe grimaced and rolled his eyes. For the well-adjusted social one of their trio, Rey and Finn had been surprised to discover he was the shyest when it came to sex. Rey found it heartwarmingly sweet most of the time and oddly hot the rest. Judging by the wicked grin of Finn’s, he felt the same.

“Finn was blowing me.”

Rey shifted again, leaning back against the wall behind her bed. “You want him to keep going?”

Poe’s head fell back and he made a tight, stifled noise. Rey hadn’t noticed Finn’s arm moving, but she could see the rhythmic way his shoulder moved now.

She moved the screen and slide her sleeping pants down her hips. “Well? Do you want him to go back to sucking you off?”

Poe’s breath hitched and he whined. “Yes.”

Finn looked back at the screen, at Rey. When she bit her lip and nodded at him he leaned forward, all but disappearing from her view.

Poe’s chest lifted. This time his moan wasn’t muffled.

Only the back of Finn’s head was visible, moving at the bottom of her screen, and soon her own fingers were following the same rhythm.

Poe groaned again. He put a hand unsteadily on top of Finn’s head, smoothed his shaking fingers over his hair, but didn’t push.

When he gasped and his shoulders rose Rey gasped as well. “Wait! Stop.”

Finn’s head stopped moving. Poe’s hand fell back down and his throat worked. Finn slide up him until he could rest his cheek on Poe’s stomach and look at the screen. His mouth was glistening.

Rey suppressed her own groan. “I just couldn’t see you,” she said.

“What do you want us to do?” Finn asked. Poe bucked, slightly, at his voice against his stomach.

Rey’s throat was suddenly tight and her eyes pricked. She swallowed. They couldn’t do what she wanted, but they could do the next best thing. “Kiss.”

Finn crawled the rest of the way up Poe until they were chest to chest, though he kept their hips apart. The angle wasn’t ideal, but she could see Finn’s hand threading into Poe’s hair and the way his eyelashes fluttered.

Poe was moving, rolling his body up, and breathing harsh into their kiss. “You can grind,” Rey said.

This time Finn moaned. His mouth slipped from Poe’s, giving her a clear view of Poe’s kiss-swollen lips, panting.

Poe surged up, lips seeking. He found Finn’s earlobe and bit it, tugged and sucked.

Rey was rubbing her fingers over herself. She was so wet even her rough fingers were blissful.

“It’s Finn’s turn,” she said. They understood what she meant. Poe’s eyes cut in her direction and he let go of Finn’s ear, but Finn nuzzled into him. His moan carried through the lightyears separating them.

Poe put his hands on Finn’s shoulders and heaved, flipping their positions. “Move up more.” She wanted to be able to see this time.

Finn didn’t seem to be able to take his hands from Poe’s hair. Poe also didn’t seem to be in any hurry. He pressed a kiss onto the apple of Finn’s throat and licked up the sweat that was pooling in the dip of his collarbone.

Finn was the one shifting his hips now, anticipating the contact. But Poe held himself away and gave her a thankfully clear view. There at the corner of the screen, backlit, she could see him straining upward. She could see how he twitched when Poe moved lower. He bucked again as Poe flattened his tongue over his nipple and then took it between his teeth, teasing.

He pulled back and licked again. Rey couldn’t keep her own hips still. She moaned and nearly commanded him to get on with it when he trailed kisses lower but paused at Finn’s navel. Then he was finally, finally, at Finn’s cock.

He wrapped a hand around him and slide his thumb over the head, spreading the bead of pre-cum that had formed there. He started with his mouth at the base of Finn’s cock, licking around and then flattening his tongue on the underside and dragging it up to the head.

When he reached it, he licked Finn’s slit – Finn slammed his hands into the sheets and held on – and then wrapped his lips just over the head.

Rey sank two fingers into herself.

Finn didn’t lift his hands, didn’t trust himself with threading his fingers in Poe’s hair. He groaned and writhed and his hips twitched.

Poe’s cheeks hollowed out and she could actually see his throat flutter and he licked. She moved her fingers back to her clit. She couldn’t tell now if it was her moaning or Finn’s in her ears.

She felt it building in her, her eyes unfocusing. Poe took a breath. The wet, slick sound of his mouth leaving Finn and his wanton moan did it. Her entire body tensed and she cried out.

When she could look at the screen again, it was to see Poe still leaning over Finn but looking at her, licking his lips and just lazily moving his hand up and down Finn’s softening cock.

She watched them, dazed and contented. “Did you come, Poe?” she croaked.

He shook his head slowly.

“That’s not fair. You should fix that.”

Poe nodded.

He walked forward on his knees, only letting go of Finn when he had to, bringing his own hips over Finn’s. Then he wrapped his hand around himself. Finn reached up to help and it was only a few strokes before Poe stiffened and came over Finn’s chest.

They collapsed together and for a while the only sounds that filled her room on the other side of the galaxy were all three of their panting breaths.

 

**bee boo boo**

“Where are you?”

“It’s just where I do drills.”

“It’s beautiful!”

Rey had wedged her screen in the craggy rock that rose just beyond one side of her cleared dirt ground. Finn’s view was of her training ground surrounded by lush green grass that fell away sharply and all around the green and grey of the rise and fall of the island and beyond that blue ocean and bluer sky.

“Is Poe there?”

“He’s running drills with his squadron. If he were on the ground, I could get him, but –“

“That’s fine! I wanted to show you something.”

Rey had framed herself in the middle of his screen. She was just far enough away that when she held up the short staff she had been working on for the last month, Finn had no idea what it was.

His face filled the screen, one eye absurdly large, trying to see. “Okay.”

Rey grinned. She gave the staff a showy twirl – difficult with it that short, balance off. On the downward arc, in front of herself, she shifted her grip just so and –

The plasma shot out of each end, immediate, loud.

She continued into her most basic pattern dance, the one she could do flawlessly without even thinking. Even over the rushing wind and the crackle of her blades she could hear Finn’s tinny whoop of triumph.


End file.
